Andre And Trina Get Closer - Writing Prompt 6
by Azkadellio
Summary: Trandre one-shot bases off a prompt from reddit. Stopping by to work on a project with Tori, Andre and Trina find themselves in Trina's room having some unexpected, but much enjoyed, pleasure. M for smut. Trina/Andre fun time, with Tori/Jade background and payback. You'll see why the payback at the end.


**New prompt. This one is different, with this being Trina/Andre with background Jori. Prompt is:**

**Fuck my little sister's best friend.**

**Doesn't take place after any particular episode. Takes place after the show ended, with Trina in her first year of college and Andre in his senior year. All characters mentioned, not counting Trina, are eighteen at least. Trina is nineteen.**

**First attempt at Trande smut. Maybe only attempt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or the characters.**

**No POV**

"Tori's not home?" Andre asks after Trina opens the door. Towards the end of her senior year, Trina got into a local college that, like Hollywood Arts, focuses on the skills one can use in Hollywood and the like. Since it's close by, she lives at home, getting a job on campus for after school with the college news station as the weather girl/on campus reporter.

"No. She's out on a date with Jade." Trina says, walking to the couch to work on her homework and next assignment. "Why are you here?" She asks, opening her book and starting her homework.

"We were supposed to work on something for Sikowitz and his performance thing for graduation." Andre says, walking over and sitting on the opposite couch. "Any good news stories?" He asks, remembering how much she bragged when she was given the opportunity.

"Not too much. Mainly just interviewing faculty, students, whatever that's important on campus. At least I get to where my own clothes and not a dress suit or something." Trina says, working on her work.

"Yeah. We had Robbie patch into the broadcasts and we watch them on Tori's PearPad. It's a good gig for you." Andre says, nodding his head, as he relaxes.

"At least someone agrees." She says with a smile. "Why is it only on Tori's?" She asks, her Diva attitude calmer than it was the year before, but still there.

"Jade threatened to disembowel Robbie if it ended up on hers, Cat has too many things on hers, we doubted you'd want it on Robbie's, mine keeps getting destroyed by my grandma, and we haven't seen too much of Beck since Tori and Jade got together. Guess he still doesn't like his ex and crush dating each other." Andre says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Still? They've been together since before senior year started." Trina says, writing out her work before closing the book. "I thought he'd get over it by now, with the hoards of woman who would kill to date him for even one night." She says, grabbing another notebook and opening it to her notes about her next assignment.

"You used to be one of them." Andre says with a chuckle, grabbing his phone and responding to a text that just came in.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to deal with all the competition." Trina says, adding some notes on how she'll ask certain questions and any possible responses.

"Yeah. He sits in the BlackBox apparently now because of all the girls who want to sit with him at lunch." Andre says, shaking his head.

"So, you dating anyone, or is your 'girl of the week' not found yet?" Trina asks with a joke, remembering how often he had a date when she was at Hollywood Arts, and none of them lasting more than a couple of weeks.

"Nah. Too much to worry about with graduation in a few weeks and Sikowitz making us do so much. Hell, I'm surprised Tori and Jade had time to go on a date." Andre says, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Better they get out of the house for that. It's creepy when you walk in your house and see your sister and her girlfriend topless and making out, about to finger each other, on the dining room table." Trina says with a shudder.

"Damn." Andre says, a mix of impressed and, he is a straight guy after all, excited.

"Get your mind out of the gutter before I tell Jade." Trina warns, glancing at him.

"Yeah, she threatened to cut off my manhood if I congratulated Tori again for when they got together in the janitor's closet." Andre says, remembering the look in Jade's eyes at her threat, the scissors, silver blade with purple handles, a gift from Tori, in hand and aimed at his manhood.

"I think even she'd have trouble with that." Trina says, amused. "Hey, I've always wanted to know. Is it true what they say?" She asks, shyly looking away from Andre.

"Is what true?" Andre asks, his thoughts still on the threat from Jade and how even Tori looked ready to hurt him.

"Are black men really as big as people say?" Trina asks shyly, looking at her notes with a lot of interest.

"Uhh?" Andre says, staring at Trina, shocked.

"Sorry. Forget I said anything." Trina says, closing her books and putting them in her bag. "Tori said they should be back in about an hour or so if you want to wait." She says, standing up and moving to the stairs.

"Wait." Andre says, stopping her, remembering back to the year before when they were stuck in Wanko's. "I know it's kinda obvious, but when we were trying to figure out who would slip under the laser and the comment about smallest was made, and you and Jade backed up, and I won't ask Jade because she won't hesitate to cut my head off and Tori won't stop her, but what's your cup size?" He asks, rambling, a trait he got from hanging out with Trina for the last two years on a daily basis.

"Uh, huh?" Trina asks, stunned, at the base of the stairs. "What are you thinking, a 'you show me yours, I'll show you mine' thing?" She asks, interested.

"Forget I said anything. I'll see you later." Andre says, standing up.

"I'm a 32 double D." Trina says, making Andre stop at the door.

"Huh?" Andre asks, stunned, as he turns to face Trina.

"My tits. They're a 32 double D. Now, how long are you when fully hard?" Trina asks, her horniness and lack of a boyfriend for over six months and hasn't had sex in longer, relying on her hand.

"Seriously?" Andre asks, staring at her, his eyes moving to her chest.

"Look, I haven't been laid in just shy of ten months. I don't have any batteries, rechargeable or otherwise, for my toys, my wrist hurts too much from writing all the time so I can't simulate a cock fucking me, and I've been wanting to see your cock since I saw you and Tori talking when you had that crush on Jade and you came over at three in the morning in shorts that didn't exactly hide anything. Now how big are you?" Trina says, making her way over to him, purposely putting a sway in her hips and making her tits, free of a bra, jiggle as she walks.

"Uh, a little over eight and a half inches, about two and a half thick." Andre says, eyes locked on her jiggling chest.

"Nice." Trina says, nodding in approval. "Two inches longer than my toy and an inch thicker. Very nice." She says, stopping in front of him. "Ever had a fuck buddy?" She asks, staring at his crotch, a small smirk when she sees an already growing bulge.

"No. I've had a few one night stands and some time with some girlfriends, but no one just to fuck." Andre says, staring at her breasts and the slowly forming erect nipples.

"That'll change." Trina says, grabbing Andre's arm and dragging her up to her room, her bag abandoned at the base of the stairs.

"Huh?" Andre asks, stunned, as he follows Trina, his eyes on her ass, to her room.

"Strip." Trina says the second she enters her room and closes the door behind her, locking the deadbolt she had put on a few years ago.

"Huh?" Andre says, yet again, as he watches Trina follow her own command.

"Strip. My panties are drenched, and I know you like staring at my tits and ass. So strip and we can fuck." Trina says, tossing her shirt aside and pulling her yoga pants down, showing she went commando.

"Damn, you don't have a hair at all, do you?" Andre asks, eyes on Trina's completely shaven mound.

"Haven't since I was fifteen. Hated the hair, so I started trimming it at first. After a year or so, I just started shaving it all off. I like it better this way." Trina says, pushing her breasts up. "You're turn, or you're sitting out." She warns, strutting to her queen size bed and sitting on the edge, legs spread.

Doing as he's told, slowly, Andre removes his clothes in a daze. When he's finally stripped, Trina lets out a moan when she sees his almost hard rod and it's as hairless as her mound.

"No hair?" Trina asks, impressed, as she slowly fingers herself with Andre slowly stroking himself as he walks towards her.

"None of my exes liked the hair when they deepthroated me or when I pounded them." Andre admits, eyes moving between her firm chest, her nipples a light brown on her tanned skin, and her spread pussy lips, a bright, shining pink.

"What's your favorite position? Doggy? Sixty-nine? Missionary?" Trina asks, using her free hand to pinch her right nipple.

"Me on my back, the girl riding me, her ass slapping against my hips as I watch her tits bounce as she grunts and moans on my dick." Andre says, his shyness and shock fading away, his lust driving him now.

"Good. I love riding." Trina says, standing up and grabbing him by the cock. "Get on my bed, and I want you to fill me up with your hot cum." She says, pushing him back and going to straddle him.

"Wait." Andre says, grabbing her hips to stop her.

"What?" Trina asks, frustrated, as she tries to impale herself on him.

"I don't want to be a dad or anything yet. I always use a condom if they're on top. If I'm on top, I always make sure to pull out." He says, the head on his shoulders knocking him out of his lust long enough to think clearly.

"I'm on the pill. Don't worry. Dad made Tori and I go on it when she turned sixteen and caught her and Steven in the living room making out, before she came out a lesbian." Trina says, leaning forward so her tits are in his face. "Now, are we going to fuck, or are you going to talk some more?" She asks with a smirk when his lips wrap around her tit.

"Does this answer your question?" Andre asks, lining himself up and dropping her onto him, only six of his eight inches fitting.

"Fuck, I love your big cock." Trina moans out, starting to slide up and down, wanting more of him in her.

"Damn, you're tight." Andre moans, his hands on her hips as he raises and lowers her.

"What, you think I'd be loose like a Northridge girl?" Trina asks, glaring at her sister's best friend under her.

"No, just not used to one this tight. Trust me, I'm not complaining." Andre says, starting to thrust his hips up into the elder Vega sister above him.

Not saying anything, Trina rests her hands on her bed beside his head as she slowly, gradually picking up speed, fucks him. With his hands on her hips, Trina slowly starts to grind, the two of them moaning in time with their thrusts and grinds.

What neither notice is Tori and Jade walking into the Vega house, their date cut short due to Tori having to drag Jade out before the Goth cut the dumbass who tried to get into Tori's pants, ignoring her telling him she's not interested and to leave her alone.

"I only threatened to cut off his manhood. He clearly didn't need it." Jade says as they walk in, not understanding why Tori's so upset.

"He's the restaurant owner's son. Threatening him in any way was guaranteed to get us kicked out. And it was such a nice place." Tori says, dropping onto her couch.

"Yeah, but expensive as hell, and it's not worth it with assholes like that using their family to get in the pants of a girl way out of his league." Jade says, straddling Tori. "So, how about we…?" She says, stopping when she hears a moan on the floor above them.

"Does Trina have a boyfriend or something over?" Tori asks aloud, looking up.

"And I should know or care why?" Jade asks her girlfriend with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Back in Trina's room, Trina sits on her hands and knees as Andre takes her from behind, his hand resting on her hips as he pulls her back to him.

"Fill me with cum. I want to feel your warm cum fill up my pussy." Trina moans out, not keeping her voice down since neither of them know they now have an audience.

"I'm gonna puke." Jade says, gagging, as she hears Trina moaning.

"Same here." Tori says, looking a little pale.

"Hey, isn't Andre supposed to come over to help you?" Jade asks suddenly, looking at her girlfriend.

"Yeah. Why?" Tori asks, not liking the possibilities of what Jade could imply.

"Isn't that his bag and shoes?" Jade asks, pointing out the items at the base of the stairs.

"Oh, man. Damn you Andre." Tori says, placing her head in her hands, groaning, as she leans into her girlfriend.

A half hour later, a tired and sweaty Trina makes her way downstairs, her clothes thrown on haphazardly. "Damn, that man's cock feels amazing. He's so fucking good with it too." She moans with a satisfied smile, not seeing the other girls on the couch.

"Retaliation?" Jade asks, staring at Tori.

"Retaliation." Tori agrees with a nod.

Later that night, after Andre leaves and Trina gets ready for bed, Tori leaves her door open as she and Jade strip and quickly get down to business, Tori putting on the black strap on Jade got her for her eighteenth birthday, bends Jade over, and fucks Jade the way the Goth loves.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!? MUST YOU DO THAT WITH ME IN THE HOUSE?!" Trina yells from her room, sounding greatly disgusted.

"PAYBACK FOR FUCKING MY BEST FRIEND!" Tori yells back as she pulls Jade back, making the Goth moan loudly.

"God damn it." Trina says, closing her door and putting on her noise cancelling headphones, blasting Katy Perry.

**Hope this was good for my first Trande attempt. Don't know if I'll do anymore, but without going AU too much with who the younger sister and best friend.**

**To anyone who has seen Victoria Justice's pics from the Kode magazine photoshoot, am I the only one who loves how she looks in them? And to those who haven't, go to reddit r / victoriajustice and find them. They should be on the first page. Take out the spaces, of course.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
